Yet another year
by imperfectperfection99
Summary: Another year, another worry, another death this is what I thought to myself as I was getting of the train to my 3rd magical school Hogwarts a school for witchcraft and wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Another year, another worry, another death. That's what I was thinking on

the train to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There I was sitting

thinking about my past, a 15 year old girl with short brown hair and blond

streaks, blue eyes and an athlete too. I was thin and beautiful many wanted

me but I refused them, I was waiting for Victor Krum, my best friend to

come back alive. Victor was the only one who understood me, he knew why

I didn't talk and how I was slowly silently dying inside no one knew and

they never would. I was attending Durmstrang when my father died, I was

only twelve. Victor and I were the best of friends I guess you could've called

him my brother, we were that close. So when my father died he was the first

to know, and he held me at night when I cried he was there for me and he

said he always would be that is until he died. My mother Celica Mercury,

had attended Beauxbatons, and it was her dream for her only daughter Nica

Mercury to attend Beauxbatons and complete her dreams since she wasn't

able to complete them herself, she was expelled from school. My mother

being my last relative I transferred in third year, that's when my mother

joined Vol … he- who- must – not – be – named, and went into battle

against my best friend Victor Krum. I was there when she had killed him,

she didn't want to but she had to it was either him or me. Victor's father had

gotten on he- who- must – not – be – name's nerve so he killed both him

and his son. We went home and that night she killed herself. That's when I

realized I was an orphan. I had walked out of my bedroom and seen blood I

walked into the kitchen where I seen her limp body hanging in the air by a

binding spell. I cried harder than I'd ever cried before I took her down, and a

note started talking "I'm sorry Nica it was the only way, the only way to

save you. He was going to take me, and I refused to go so he said he would

kill you that's why I switched you school's, I love you my darling and that's

why I'm gone (blurry because of my now falling tears). I realize that you

think you are know alone ,but your not when ever you need us, me and dad,

we will be their you just have to say what you really want out loud three

times. We left you some estates and money, and more in vault 369, 769, 869,

and 900. We must tell you something before this note disintegrates, do not

be afraid to trust the misty gray, but do not be to willing to give in, give it

time or you will get hurt. Know run Nica run, go through the closet and you

will enter diagon alley buy all your school supplies and go to Hogwarts. We

will be waiting for you in heaven. Your father and I love you ,goodbye my

sweetheart and live like everyday is you last". I sat there and hugged my

knees as I watch the note burn, "do not be afraid to trust the misty gray, but

do not be to willing to give in, give it time or you will get hurt." What was

that supposed to mean. I hadn't talked since then not one word I was afraid

to speak, what would I say, and would I cry? No one again would see me cry

not even myself. That's what I thought just as I arrived at the school, great I

thought more people to face.


	2. Being Sorted

I was numb, numb to all emotion if it wasn't for my breathing one would 

swear I was dead. But I didn't care I was dead, dead to the world it was only

my stubbornness that kept me alive everyday. I had gained an image one that

portrayed me as someone I wasn't , I created a world of my own where

everything was normal and parents didn't kill themselves to protect you.

"The image I've created makes others fear me, just by a glance of my eye I

make people shudder, is it the fact that I don't speak that scares them or is it

because they don't know what to expect next." This was just one of the few

diary entries I wrote daily only God knew how many there were. The

trained pulled to a stop and I reluctantly got off _great_, I thought _I have to _

_leave the one damn place where I feel safe_. Because I wasn't sorted into a

house yet I had to take the boats with the first years, was that ever an

experience, if dark magic wasn't illegal all of them would have been dead

but instead I hexed them into silencing spells _ah, the sound of silence_ _one_

_of the best noises in the world _of course eventually they would find out what

I had done but for the time being the silence was all I cared about. We

finally arrived at the school just in time too, I was starting to feel …

annoyed. Professor Mcgonagal told us we would be sorted into one of

the four houses such as Hufflepuff _for airheads,_ Griffindoor _for heroes like _

_THE boy who lived_ , Ravenclaw _for brains, _and Slytherin _for me!_ Slytherin

And Ravenclaw were the only ones who sounded worthy of my liking

The others although more appealing sounded like they were meant for

Happy go lucky people … SO not me. Mcgonagal started calling up names

"Appelby, Abigail … Hufflepuff", "Storm, Elias … Slytherin",

"Herring, Erica … Ravenclaw" , "Carr, Stephanie … Griffindoor" , she kept

going on and on eventually "Mercury, Danica …(hat is speaking) _hmmm, _

_your very bright but don't like to show it, your loyal that's why your holding _

_on, you act tough even though your weak inside, yet you hold a grudge at the _

_same time better be …"_

**OHHHHHH, I left you hanging, I left you hanging, you wanna hurt me, and you wanna hurt me**, **hahahaha oh well send reviews and you'll find out what happens next . **


End file.
